A Time To Let Go. Part 2
by Speckle
Summary: Van's pain... Hitomi's need... the survival of two hearts. What end is to bestow upon them?


A Time To Let Go…

~Well here's chapter 2, to those who'd liked to follow up on what had happened after chapter 1. Sorry for the whole Hitomi eye and color thing though! I hope you like what I have written in this chapter. ~ :Op

A Time To Let Go… Chapter 2

Bitterly she cried… With each in take of breath flowed a new stream of tears. They enraged her, but what could she do? Here she was, back on earth… The Mystic Moon. She wiped her eyes and looked at her hand and smiled. She could still feel Van's lingering touch. She could still feel Van's embrace, Van's lips, feel Van's pain. Indeed she couldn't stand to leave him either. But what was she to do?What had led her back to Van in the first place? Oh yes… That feeling that she had, the feeling that Van needed her. Their psychic link was still strong throughout their time apart. She threw herself onto her bed and cried once more. She knew she wanted him, needed him… 

Van strolled through the halls of his palace. With every window he passed, there was the Mystic Moon. It seemed to be a reminder that Hitomi was so near, yet so very far away. With each glimpse he could see Hitomi's face. He could still smell her scent feel her touch. What was he ever going to do without her? Yes he had promised her he would be strong, but it was so very hard. How can one be strong when the heart is struggling and wrenching with pain? With longing… Van sighed, and slowly walked down the halls. He stopped and opened the door that led him to the balcony. There he looked over his kingdom. Rebuilt and was beautiful once again. But in comparison to Hitomi, it proved to be nothing. He thought he had already struggled free from the pain of needing her during the last two years, but after he saw her again, he knew that the longing feeling for her would never leave his heart. And now, seeing her again… That feeling of longing yearned for her all the more. 

"Ohaiyo Hitomi!" shouted Yukari from afar, "I see you got my message." Hitomi looked up and smiled. Yukari, her one true devoted friend. "Ohaiyo Yukari. You didn't leave much explanation on my pager, what are you up to?" "Well, I thought we'd do a bit of shopping then lunch, you know, whatever to keep your spirits up and running again." Hitomi just smiled. As much as she cherished the friendship between her and Yukari, she never could have explained her disappearance two years ago. She tried, but it was something so surreal that she herself didn't even know if it really happened. But seeing Van again last night… The reality of it all struck her hard. 

The stars were yet again sparkling that night and it had filled the sky of Fanelia. Van looked out from his room. He leaned his head against the large window, which showed such a clear and beautiful view of the Mystic Moon. "Damn it," he said. Everywhere he went reminded him of Hitomi. Her scent seemed to linger in the air he breathed; her voice seemed to ring in every noise he heard; yet her presence wasn't there. He felt so very alone. He felt as though he was a child again, after Folken left, after mother left… It seemed as though no one understood him. He was so very frustrated. He slowly walked to his bed laid down, pulled the covers around him, as though it was the only security he had left, and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted with the thoughts of Hitomi. The last words before he fell into that deep slumber were, "Hitomi… I need you…" 

Hitomi arrived home. "Okaasan? Oniisan?" No one replied. Funny, she thought, where were her mother and brother? She stepped into the house with a feeling of loneliness. Not the first time anyways, she thought. She was so exhausted. Exhausted of shopping the whole day with Yukari, tired of not being able to tell anyone her feelings because no one would understand, she was tired of feeling so much pain. She could feel the tears about to erupt again. She sniffed, and fought them back. "No, no more crying," she said out loud, "If Van said he would be strong, then I could manage to be strong too." She walked into her bedroom and threw herself upon her bed yet again. She couldn't control herself anymore, the spring re-opened, and the tears flowed once again. "Whom am I kidding," she thought, "I can't be strong." She pounded her pillow and shouted, "Why?" The question was just so very general. She didn't expect an answer, but it seemed like the right question for her pain within. After another few minutes, she felt herself drifting to sleep. But before sleep overpowered her she managed to whisper, "Van… I need you…" 

It was such a cloudy place. It was dim and his vision was distorted. He reached out not feeling anything, and not sensing anyone. He was alone. He ran around bewildered with his outstretched hands and shouted, "Hello??? Is anyone there??? _Is anyone out there_???" He was terrified of this feeling. He felt paralyzed and just fell down. He gathered his knees and held them; he put his head down and cried. 

Hitomi looked around, but couldn't see anything. The dense fog was just too much. She walked around but knew that nothing was there. Yet she sensed a presence. She closed her eyes and walked towards this other presence with her. She reopened her eyes when she found herself facing this other person. He seemed so small, he seemed to be in so much pain and fear. She knelt down and said, "Don't worry, I'm with you. I'm here." The person looked up. "VAN!" Hitomi shouted in disbelief. "Hitomi!" Van said in return. He then reached out his hands and grabbed her. He hugged her with such intensity that Hitomi could feel his pain. They cried in unison, and rocked each other back and forth. "Hitomi, don't leave me. Don't leave me ever again!" Van managed to say in between sobs. Hitomi didn't reply, but hugged him all the more, and cried with an increased feeling of pain.

Just then, both of them felt a great force pulling them apart. They stared at one another, and held on all the more. "NO!!! This can't be, Van I need you!" Hitomi shouted, but she felt her grip weaken. "Don't leave me! Never again!" Van said to her, but he felt that he was losing her. A force suddenly pulled them free from one another. "VAN!!!" Hitomi shouted with an outstretched hand hoping to grab on to him. "HITOMI!!!" Van shouted back with his hands outstretched as well.

The last image of Hitomi that Van saw, were her large green eyes in terror…

Hitomi awoke in her bed. She looked around in bewilderment, hoping to find Van near her. Indeed, he wasn't. She sat there and cried once again. She looked at her hands that once held her beloved Van. She hugged herself with them and lay down on her familiar bed. Suddenly, Hitomi sat up. She felt a surge of pain, which was so deep and unbearable. "Van!!!" she shouted, filling her house with his name. 

Van felt so weak. He was weakened by the pain of losing Hitomi yet again, weakened by the feeling of the loneliness that seemed to be swallowing him. Just then, a feline character popped into his room. "Van-sama!!! Come on! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Time for breakfast which you promised we could eat out in the garden together!!!" Van struggled to smile and say, "Sorry Merle. Not today." Merle felt that something was so very wrong about him. She ran next to him and saw his bloodshot eyes. He looked so very weak. She was so alarmed by this that she ran as quick as her four paws would carry her shouting, "HELP, HELP THE KING IS ILL!!" The royal physician came in with Merle and several servants and guards by his side. They all fell close beside the king's bed. The physician examined Van all over. Finally he declared, "The king is dying." 

~Okie, I know that this was kinda weird as well. But please, I'd _really_like to hear your comments and reviews about this chapter, and for those who are somewhat puzzled, read chapter 1. Thanx! ~


End file.
